Strawberry Chiffon
by Midnightxwolfx
Summary: After a frosting fight, Zaizen and Kenya had to take supplementary classes. With an arsenal of sugary weapons by their side, they work together to make a cake! Oh crap... Oneshot drabble! KenZai!


**Here's another one!!! It's sugary sweet and magically delicious!! Har har. I need to get a life. I also need to watch Shitenmyu again. Osaka! Naniwa Shiten-ho-ho-ho-ji!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.**

**Summary: After a frosting fight, Zaizen and Kenya had to take supplementary classes. During the class, Zaizen said he didn't quite like cake. Now Kenya will use all his power to change the tensai's mind!**

* * *

It was a (relatively) fine day at Shitenhouji Chuugaku. Kenya and Shiraishi's class had cooking classes with Zaizen's class.

Needless to say, that's almost as bad as having Kintarou in your cooking class. (But we won't go in to details.)

"Oshitari-san, you will be paired with Zaizen-san of class 7." The teacher read out loud.

There were silent 'awws' and whines from the girls that fancied either of the boys that were announced.

When all groups were finally said and done, the teacher announced the project they were doing that day.

"Class, today we will be baking cakes!" There were collective groans from the classes as everyone knows that baking cakes is HARD! If you're inexperienced of course, which everyone is.

"Each pair will find an individual recipe at their workstation! Now, lovelies, get started!" The teacher well, frolicked off to her desk to watch the struggling students.

"Senpai, it says here that we have to make strawberry chiffon cake." Zaizen said, reading the slip of paper.

Kenya groaned, "But it's so damn messy and complicated!"

"Just be happy you're not like buchou, he got the Genoisé cake."

"..."

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

Kenya playfully punched his kouhai in the shoulder, "Oh shut up."

They were starting the cake, and so far, they had made the batter and put it in the oven to bake.

Zaizen read the recipe with sharp eyes, "So now we have to make the icing. What colour?"

Kenya shrugged, "I don't know, maybe pink? Or white, it'll look nice with the red strawberries."

Zaizen shot the speed star an odd look but shrugged it off.

"White it is," he said, turning on the blender.

Unfortunately the tensai of tennis was not a genius in cooking/baking, so he turned the blender on to maximum power, thinking the process will work faster.

Oh how wrong he was.

The icing flew everywhere, spraying all over Kenya and Zaizen's workstation and themselves.

"Why'd you do that?!" the sugar covered speed star shouted, smearing more icing over Zaizen's face.

The sophomore's faced turned from shocked to pissed in mere seconds. He reached for the bowl of icing.

"Eat sugar senpai!" Zaizen smirked, plopping the whole bowl on Kenya's head. The two classes stared at the duo with mixed shock and amusement.

"You little brat!" Kenya screeched, dumping a bag of flour on his kouhai.

"OSHITARI AND ZAIZEN STOP THIS AT ONCE!" The teacher shouted. All eyes turned to her.

She cleared her throat, "You will clean this up right now! And after school, you two will be taking a supplementary class for this!"

"Yes, Sensei!" they both chimed.

---

"This is your entire fault," Kenya mumbled to Zaizen as they both watched the cake bake. The icing had been made properly this time. They just had to frost the cake and add decorations such as strawberries. Their sensei had long gone off somewhere to photocopy something.

"It is not," Zaizen hissed. His eyes turned back to the pastry in the oven, "Ne, senpai? Do you like strawberry chiffon?"

Kenya grinned, "Of course I do! Although, not quite as much as Marui from Rikkai..."

The tensai (no not Marui) rolled his eyes, "No one can like cake as much as that guy, senpai."

"Guess you're right. What about you?"

Zaizen shrugged, "Nah, not really, I guess I'm not a big fan of sweets."

Kenya stood there and pondered for a minute, before his eyes lit up. He turned to the workstation.

"You don't like strawberry chiffon eh?" He asked, reaching for the frosting bowl because it seemed the cake was finally ready.

"No, I just said s-" The sophomore was interrupted because strawberry icing was wiped all across his mouth and cheeks.

Kenya laughed at the sight of his favourite kouhai.

"Can't let it go to waste can we?" He asked, with an odd gleam in his eye. Next thing Zaizen knew, Kenya had licked some icing right off his cheek!

"S-senpai!" Zaizen stuttered.

Kenya grinned, "How do ya like strawberry chiffon now?"

The tensai licked the strawberry sugar off his own lips and smeared the rest across Kenya's mouth. He smirked.

"It's not a bad treat." He said kissing Kenya full on the lips.

"But _you're _my favourite dessert."


End file.
